militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bob Young (mayor)
| birth_place = Pasadena, California }} Robert Wood Young (born September 3, 1947)"Index to Politicians - Young, A to B". politicalgraveyard.com. Retrieved December 31, 2013. is an Emmy nominated(September 16, 2012). "[http://www.prweb.com/releases/2012/9/prweb9906094.htm The Treasure Train, a Well-Written Historical Novel, is an Exciting Way to Commemorate the 150th Anniversary of the War Between the States]". prweb.com. Retrieved December 31, 2013. broadcast journalist, author, and former Mayor of Augusta, Georgia. Young also served a presidential appointment by George W. Bush on the Advisory Council on Historic Preservation and at U.S. Department of Housing and Urban Development. Young also served as the President and chief executive officer (CEO) of the Southeastern Natural Sciences Academy. He is currently owner and CEO of Eagle Veterans Services LLC and Squeaky Productions, both headquartered in Augusta, Georgia Early life Young was born September 3, 1947 in Pasadena, California and grew up in Thomson, Georgia. He is an alumnus of Wofford College and the Augusta State University. Bob is married to Gwen Fulcher Young of Augusta. Heritage Bob Young is an ancestral descendant of Brigham Young through his great-great-great grandmother: Lucy Decker YoungHummel, Debbie (November 3, 2006). "Brigham Young's descendants give rocking chair to Mormon church". deseretnews.com. Retrieved December 31, 2013.Lund, Anthon Henrik (1922). The Utah Genealogical and Historical Magazine - Volume 13. Genealogical Society, Salt Lake City, Utah. p. 174. . In 2006, Bob Young, with his brother, turned over a family heirloom, (a chair once used by Brigham Young), and its historical provenance to The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church).(November 11, 2006). "Brigham's rocker returned to its home: Rocking chair used by President Young donated to Church by kin". Church News, November 11, 2006. Retrieved December 31, 2013. It's history to us but its greater history is to the Mormon church and the people of Salt Lake City. Skip Young Broadcast career During Bob Young's 26-year-career in broadcast journalism, he produced two award-winning documentaries: "The Great March"; about General Sherman's Civil War invasion of Georgia, and: "Ike's Augusta"; a chronicle of Dwight Eisenhower's membership at Augusta National Golf Club. Government service Bob Young served in the US Air Force during the Vietnam War and became mayor of Augusta, Georgia, in 1999; serving until 2005. On June 20, 2005. Young accepted a presidential appointment by George W. Bush to serve as Regional Director, Atlanta Region of the U.S. Department of Housing and Urban Development (HUD) located in Atlanta, Georgia. On June 13, 2007, Young was further designated Assistant Deputy Secretary for Field Policy and Management; a position overseeing HUD Regional Directors for ten regions across the nation. Previously, he was appointed to represent the nation's mayors on the Advisory Council on Historic Preservation."Bob Young, Region IV Regional Director Atlanta, GA". hud.gov. Retrieved December 31, 2013. Writing career In 2009, Young began writing what would become his first novel: The Treasure Train; a historical novel set in Augusta around the end of the Civil War.Pavey, Rob (February 8, 2012). "Former mayor to release Civil War era novel set in Augusta". augusta.com. Retrieved December 31, 2013. The book follows the account of the midnight raid at Chennault, Georgia, and the stolen shipment of confederate gold; delving into the derivative tales and folklore it spawned. Young credited Dr. Mark Waters for giving him the historical basis in fact for the storyline his fiction would closely follow.(August 22, 2013). "Dr. Mark Waters to speak on ‘Midnight Raid at Chennault’". lincolnjournalonline.com. Retrieved December 31, 2013. In 2017 Young published his second historical novel The Hand of the Wicked, based on the events surrounding the murder of freed woman Nellie West during Georgia Reconstruction. References External links *"[http://www.thetreasuretrainbook.com/ Bob Young's The Treasure Train]". Home page. Retrieved December 31, 2013. *evsllc.net Home page Category:1948 births Category:Living people Category:Mayors of places in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Writers from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:American male novelists Category:American Latter Day Saints Category:American military personnel of the Vietnam War Category:United States Air Force airmen Category:American chief executives Category:Richards–Young family Category:21st-century American novelists